They're Gone
by PokemonTrainer40
Summary: May's family was killed. She figured that they were killed on special dates. She also figured out that she would be next to die. Drew attempts to protect her. Will she die or live?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy.

I am a person that DOES NOT use BAD WORDS.

Disclaimer:I DON'T own Pokémon or anything else in the story.

* * *

**May's Pov**

I was getting chased into the forest. Before I was in the city, but then someone walked towards me and held a knife. He was about to stab me when I started to run. He called out to me. I started to recognize the voice. It was the man that killed my family.

**Flash**_** Back**_

_I was 3 and my mother was having a baby. My dad and I were in the waiting room. One of the __doctors came and took us to my mom. She was holding a baby. A few minutes later a man broke in through the window.'Why couldn't he come through the door?' I thought. He took the baby and killed him. He then walked away leaving my mother crying. At least this time he used the door instead of breaking another window.__  
_

**End**_** of Flash B**__**ac**__**k**_

(AN: I'll do the other flash backs later)

I ran into the forest. I thought I would lose him, but I was wrong. He was right behind me. Then I ran into someone.I looked up and saw Drew."Still falling for me I see.",Drew said teasingly. "I don't have time for you. Right now someone is trying to kill me!" I yelled as I started running.

* * *

** Drew 's ****Pov**

After she said those words I felt guilty. Then a man in a black coat came and looked around. He muttered something, but I couldn't make out what he said. He then disappeared right out of thin air.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter will be better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I promise that this chapter will be better.

Disclaimer:I DON'T own Pokémon or anything else in the story.

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

I heard that May was going to the contest in LilyGrove City. I was on my way there to cheer her on. Pikachu was on my shoulder asleep until he woke up and yelled something happily. I think he trying to tell me that someone we knew was here.I then saw someone waving and calling my name. It was Misty. I blushed. Misty was my long time crush. Pikachu came running towards her, but to my surprise he didn't jump into her arms. I was still running. Once I got there Pikachu tripped me and I fell on top of Misty. Our faces were centimeters apart. She suddenly pushed me off of her.

**Misty's Pov**

After I got Ash's attention he started running towards me. Once he was about to stop he tripped and fell on top of me. He was blushing furiously. I tried not to do the same. I pushed him off. "I'm sorry. Pikachu tripped me and...I am so sorry.", Ash said nervously. "It's fine. As long as it was an accident.", I said. Ash then smiled.

**Drew's Pov**

I was looking for May. I felt like an idiot. While I was searching for her I was thinking about what I said to her. I felt so guilty. I can't believe that I have been such a jerk to her. A few minutes later I heard someone crying. Then...I saw May. I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I wish I could make it up to you. I also want to know why someone would try to kill you." I said pleadingly. She looked up at me."They're gone.", she whispered.

**_Flash Back(This is May's Pov)_**

_I was in the backyard when I heard something shatter. 'Mommy must've dropped a vase.' I thought. Then I heard someone screaming,but before I could get into the house it caught on fire. Once the fire was gone the firefighter said that my parents were dead. After that I cried every night._

**_End of Flash Back(Back to Drew's Pov)_**

"After I sat here for a while I figured I'm The last one to get killed,but I was protected by you.", May said. " I'll protect you. It's a way to repay you for making your emotions worse.", I said. That was partly true. I couldn't tell her that the main reason was that I love her. She would never feel the same. At least I'm the only one that is doing this. If it was another guy she might fall in love with him. I blushed. what if she falls in love with me? What she already loves me? No! Stop, just protect her. She is only a friend. I kept repeating it until I heard May scream. I ran as fast as I could. Why didn't I protect her? I then saw her being choked by the man in the black coat. He was about to stab her with a knife until he saw me. " Well. Well. Well. If It isn't the famous Drew. I know you have feelings for her. I can read minds.", He said. His voice sounded like he was choking."No. I just promised I'd protect her!"I yelled. "Yeah, because you love her. I'm not fooled. It's obvious. You're blushing and I can read your mind. You keep repeating she's just a friend. Do you know how I can read your mind?" he asked, but before I could answer he dropped May making unconscious and took off his hat and coat. He had three eyes. The third one on his forehead. He had one arm and lost both legs. (AN:He has replaced them with fake ones) He wore no shirt and showed abs. He then disappeared again. After he was gone I carried May bridal style. I blushed. What if May was my bride or will be? No! Stop she is just a friend and don't forget.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but at least it was better than the first one. Anyways...See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update so long I had a writer's block! Hopefully this chapter will be longer and please review. If you review I can make the story better. And also I am going to put the other characters in the other chapters. On with the story!**

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

I now knew how he could read my mind. He had the third eye on his head that helps him see into other people's minds. I finally reached the hospital. I was pacing in the waiting room when someone came in by breaking the window. 'Why doesn't he just use the door.'I thought. Once he saw me he laughed. He then challenged me to a battle which I gladly excepted, but to my surprise it wasn't a pokémon battle. Instead **we** had to battle each other, but before we could start fighting a lady said to fight outside. Once we were outside we started fighting. I tried throwing punches at him but kept dodging them. Although I couldn't dodge his punches I was still standing. After a while I was laying on the ground beaten while my opponent was standing untouched. Then he disappeared. 'Man, How does he do that?' I wondered. I then got up slowly and painfully to see how May was doing. They said she will be fine and that she will be getting out of the hospital soon.

**May's Pov**

I woke up to find myself inside the hospital. Suddenly the door opened. Drew then came inside and smiled. 'Well that's a first.' I thought, but before he could speak my stomach growled. I blushed. "I guess I better get you something to eat." Drew said. After that he left me with a puzzled face.'Was he actually nice to me?' I wondered. A few minutes later Drew came back with a tray of food. When I was finished I asked if he was going to eat. He shook his head, but after a few minutes we heard a growl. I smirked."Are you sure.." I asked teasingly. He blushed. After we ate the doctor checked on me and said I could leave. After they left I wanted to go to the cemetery.(they also bought flowers) After I put the last flower down I realized something."What's with the face June?" Drew chuckled. "I just noticed something. My family was killed on the same date every year...and Drew its July. They were killed on July 4th, and it's July 1st. I guess I don't have much time left.", I said sadly while ignoring what Drew called me. "Don't say that. I'll protect you with my life no matter what, and you can't stop me! I-" Drew stopped.

**Drew's Pov**

I can't believe that I was about to tell her I loved her! " What were you gong to tell me.",May asked. "Umm...how about I tell you later.", I said nervously. She looked suspiciously at me but finally let it go. I sighed in relief.' I'm lucky this time. Last time she didn't let me off the hook.' After a while I forgot about every thing until late at night when I heard May scream. "Aaaahhh! I came to get a midnight snack and there's no more food!", May yelled. "Calm down Febuary, and also it's 11:59.", I said." Yeah! I was going to eat a minute later! And my name is May!", She yelled back. I jumped back. Not because I was scared, but because she was loud. Then I heard the window break. I went to see if the three eyed man was there, but to my surprise there was a rock. And tied to it was a letter.

_At Midnight when the clock strikes twelve_

_Then shall I nap the kid_

_My prey shall die where others are under _

_I'll burn her body to ash_

_But one more thing_

_My next target is someone who calls himself DREW_

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I'll try to update as much as possible since school is around the next corner. I promise to make the next chapter longer. And the chapters are short because I am running out of ideas. Bye!**


End file.
